devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M02
This mission introduces the adventure aspects of Devil May Cry 4, as well as the lower difficulties' first real boss. Walkthrough Opera House Plaza As the mission begins, the player is introduced to the mini map and lesser demons, in the form of Scarecrows. There are three of the demons to defeat, although the player can proceed to the next room without doing so. There are also four ornate trashcans and six benches that can be broken for orbs, and a visible Red Orb next to the exit. Warehouse Upon entering the Warehouse, the player is shown the Wall Jump tutorial. Afterward, there are two barrels nearby that contain Red Orbs, and a Gold Orb hidden in a wall niche reachable with a wall jump. Proceed up the stairs and break the visible objects until Nero reaches the storage room, where he must fight several Scarecrows. There are several shelves and other breakable objects in this room as well. Terrace / Business District Proceed to the next location. Cathedral Ignore the visible Red Orb for now, and instead perform a wall jump on the grating to the left to claim a hidden Red Orb. Afterward, proceed down to the sitting area, destroying all the chairs, and collect the Evil Legacy floating within the column. Afterward, Nero learns Snatch and Hell Bound, and the player is given a tutorial on how to use them. In the cells on the left and right there is a small Green Orb and Small Vital Star, both of which can be obtained using Snatch. Nero can then ascend to the second floor by standing on the ornate Continuum Pad on the dais above the sitting area, then using Hell Bound on the Grim Grip that appears. Proceed along the floor, breaking the four benches, grabbing the Red Orb from earlier, and using another Grim Grip, then exist the room. Terrace / Business District Jump from the first terrace to the next, where the player is given a tutorial on Secret Missions and an opportunity to enter the one nearby. After that, jump to the next terrace and kill two Scarecrows (two Mega Scarecrows on LDK). Jump one last time, receive a tutorial on Snatch, and slay more demons, then exit through the door. Residential District Jump down from balcony and go forward. You will be introduced to the Exceed system. After that you will meet some Scarecrows (on harder modes - Assaults), though these again are not mandatory to kill. There is also some things to be broken (fruits/bowls/barrels, red crystal; don't forget about garbage can behind arc) and collected (orbs on roof which lead to a fragment of a Blue Orb). Have to mention 2 hidden caches of red orbs - one inside the tower, another on the roof of it. First can be reached by means of wall jump/Air Hike (and Roulette Spin if needed), second with lvl 3 exceeded High Roller with Air Hike; though it is possible to get both caches with only wall jump (but it's tricky). After all that go to next location. Port Caerula After the tunnel turn left and take the big Red Orb with wall jump. Then go forward to the Continuum Pad, move to next pier and go through the door. Customs House You will be introduced with a "new" enemy - the Scarecrow (Leg). They don't much differ from normal Scarecrows, except that they have more health, look a little different and have other, slightly stronger attacks. After the fight, go to the blue pedestal and slash it several times. Then jump up and go to the next "location". Port Caerula (upper floor) Investigate control panel. After the cutscene go back to Customs House. Customs House Just go back to the pier. Port Caerula Several Scarecrows will spawn although you may just ignore them and jump to another pier. Go to the bridge, which is now down, see tutorial about Taunt (although you can use it from the beginning) and kill (or don’t kill – again not obligatory) the Scarecrows. Go forward, break some garbage cans and proceed to next location. First Mining Area Go forward, then jump down into water and take these tasty big Red orbs. Then use Hell Bound to get to upper floor. There you will see a big green orb, Nero’s combat adjudicator (requires Brutal to be broken) and a Divinity Statue. Be prepared, as beyond the next door you will face the first real boss of this game – Berial, the Conqueror of the Fire Hell. Boss: Berial, the Conqueror of Fire Hell For the start of the fight, you can use the Charged Shots to decrease at least 2 segments of his Life Bar. Another alternative is to activate Devil Trigger (if you have obtained it already) then Maximum Bet and charge for stronger damage (NOTE: You can still charge Maximum Bet even after deactivating DT as long as you do not release the buttons pressed). Be careful of his sword attacks and fire attacks because they do a lot of damage. The best thing to do when it looks like he's going to attack is to dodge roll with good timing, or to use Snatch to pull yourself past him. Keep attacking his head or main body; it's not particularly advisable to attack his feet as he can easily stomp on you or slash at you. Keep attacking with the most combos you can think of and dodge until he loses his fire. Once he loses his flames (if you have dispersed them), jump and use Buster on his face to smash him face-first into the dirt. Make sure that you do this directly in front of him. This Buster will do a lot more damage then a Buster from the ground. Once that move is done, Streak towards him to close the gap between you, do several slashes (or maybe even Maximum Bet) then use Buster again while he's on the floor. It'll knock him back and when he regains his fire by creating a large fire blast, you won't be caught in it. Keep attacking and dodging as usual; make sure to dodge his charge attack as that does considerable damage. When he loses his fire again, repeat the strategy above. On the lower difficulties, the destroyed houses can provide you with Green Orbs to restore your health if you've been taking a beating from this beast. When Berial's health goes low, he will start to attack more viciously. He will sometimes plant fire geysers in the floor which will launch out of the ground as pillars of fire at you. Just run in one direction but be careful: sometimes Berial will also charge at you at the same time. You can also perform the Buster on Berial twice, to do this, Buster him first in the air. When he lands on the ground, he will become immobile, this can be your chance to Buster him on the ground. This dual Buster can remove 2 segments of his Life Bar and 3 while on D.T. (Normal Difficulties) Remember to listen to the audio cue: "Final Blow!" because Berial will cause an explosive attack that restores his flames. When he starts shouting this, you must go far from him quick. In case you see Nero, covering with his cloth and the Devil Bringer, then do not press a button, you are more likely to get hurt while your back is turned. DMD Strategy Start off by activating Devil Trigger (with maximized Exceed) then Maximum Bet then deactivate while charging Maximum Bet. Then use EX-Calibur while Berial is being damaged. Before he swings his sword, activate DT but avoid getting hit then use Showdown. When his flames are extinguished, Use Showdown again then Buster him (you can use Summoned Swords for additional damage) then he will crouch then use Showdown again to deplete his Vitality Gauge but make sure you Buster him before he gets back up. At this point he only two bars left in the Gauge and when he gets up, he will use the "final blow" and restore his flames. Use Charge Shot 3 to jam his attack but be wise since Berial will activate his Devil Trigger (i.e. some of his flames will glow purple) at critical health. Dodging, Bustering the face, gun and mostly sword attacks will finish the fire demon off. NOTE: Charge Shots and Bustering his face will distract Berial from attacking you. Trivia *''La Porte de l'Enfer'' is a monumental sculptural group work by French artist Auguste Rodin that depicts a scene from "The Inferno", the first section of The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. *This stage appeared as the demo stage, in the demo version of the game *When Berial talks about the Devil Bringer after being defeated, he says "Your arm's..." but the subtitle says "Your arm..." instead Videos Devil May Cry 4 - Chapter 2 Intro Cut Scene - Gameplay|Intro Cut Scene